Hotel Transylvania: The Series
' Hotel Transylvania: The Series' is an action and adventure TV series based on the Hotel Transylvania franchise. Its first episode aired on June 25, 2017. The series is a co-production between Sony Pictures Animation and Canadian animation studio Nelvana.Nelvana and Sony Pictures Animation Check In Together on Hotel Transylvania Animated TV Series Sony will handle the worldwide licenses for merchandise, and will only distribute the series in the USA. All other foreign rights will belong to Nelvana. Plot Hotel Transylvania: The Series focuses on the teenage years of Dracula’s daughter, Mavis, and her three closest friends Hank N. Stein, Pedro, and Wendy Blob. With Dracula away on “Official Vampire Business,” Mavis finally sees her chance to show her father what she can do. With the help of her friends, she decides to put her brilliant ideas of how to run the Hotel into motion, but … enter Aunt Lydia, Dracula’s older and much meaner sister. While Mavis and friends are ready to let loose and have fun, Aunt Lydia pushes for even more order and tradition at the Hotel.TV Series Plot Characters and Voice Cast Main * Mavis (voiced by as Bryn McAuley) is Dracula's 115-year-old (with a series of "Fangceanera") daughter who wants to have fun with her friends * Hank N Stein (voiced by as Gage Munroe) is the son of Frank and Eunice and one of Mavis' friends. * Pedro (voiced by as Joseph Motiki) is a fat mummy who resembles Murray and one of Mavis' friends. * Wendy Blob (voiced by as Evany Rosen) is a blob that is the daughter of Blobby and one of Mavis' friends. * Dracula (voiced by as David Berni) is Mavis' father and is away on "official vampire business" at the Vampire Council. * Aunt Lydia (voiced by as Dan Chameroy) is Dracula's older sister who pushes more order and tradition at the Hotel when Mavis and her friends want to have fun. * Diane is Aunt Lydia's pet chicken. Supporting * Frank (voiced by Paul Braunstein) is the father of Hank N Stein. * Eunice is the mother of Hank N Stein. * Quasimodo (voiced by Christopher jacot) is Hotel Tranyslvania's residential chef. * Uncle Gene (voiced by Patrick McKenna) is Mavis' uncle who enjoys playing video games. * Dr. Gillman is a gill-man who is Hotel Transylvania's residential physician. * Donald and Kitty Cartwright are a couple of humans who live near Hotel Transylvania. Donald is the fun and dim-witted father and Kitty is the overprotective mother who does anything to keep monsters away from her house, including installing the house with a high tech security system. * Cerberus is a three-headed guard dog that mostly resides in Hotel Transylvania's Cerberus Pit. * Klaus is Mavis' cousin who always beats her. Production Shortly after the release of Hotel Transylvania 2's official trailer Sony announced that an episodic TV show for Hotel Transylvania was in the works. They went on to say that it will focus on Mavis during her teenage years at the hotel. Later it was announced that the Canadian company Nelvana would be the ones animating, and helping produce the TV show. It was said the series would release sometime in summer 2017. On May 26, 2017 the first trailer for Hotel Transylvania: The Series was released. One month later the series finally premiered on June 25, 2017 on Disney Channel. On September 12th 2018, over a year after the series premiere, Sony and Nelvana had announced that Hotel Transylvania: The Series had been renewed for a 2nd season. Hotel Transylvania: The Series Checks in for Season Two with Sony Pictures Animation and Nelvana The second season premiered on October 8, 2019. Gallery MavisInHTTV.png|Mavis, as she appears in the Hotel Transylvania television series. v50K99T4zAs.jpg|Hotel Transylvania: The Series Poster P14199341 b v8 ab.jpg Hotel Transylvania - The Television Series logo 2.png|Hotel Transylvania Television Series logo Unnamed-1.jpg|Mavis having fun with her friends. 320x320-Q90 c44308e73bcf3b4e28bd317814e63c14.jpg 1000x562-Q70 193c7dc27c2894f79e759ef8e5c71a92.jpg S-CharactersFrozen.PNG S-PupsRun.PNG S-Winnie.PNG S-MavisWendyPupsSled.PNG S-PupBone.PNG S-MavisRunPastMonsters.PNG S-WinnieBitePedro.PNG S-MavisWinnieGirlCar.PNG Videos Hotel Transylvania The Series Teaser Trailer Hotel Transylvania The Series - Teaser Hotel Transylvania The Series Trailer Hotel Transylvania The Series - Enter the Nosepicke EXCLUSIVE CLIP Hotel Transylvania The Series - Best Hotel Experience (Promo) Hotel Transylvania The Series - Main Titles (Promo) Hotel Transylvania The Series - Hide & Shriek EXCLUSIVE CLIP Hotel Transylvania The Series - Enter the Nosepicker EXCLUSIVE CLIP 2 Hotel Transylvania The Series Intro Hotel Transylvania The Series - Credits Home Video Releases References Category:TV Category:Featured Articles